


병에 담긴 신

by h4amarch



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game), 안녕 샤를로테 (게임), 헬로 샤를로테 (게임)
Genre: Gen, 에피소드 3 스포 주의, 잘 번역했는지는 모르겠지만..., 좀 짧은 픽이라 페어링은 없어요, 진지한 분위기 픽입니다, 한국어 번역입니다!
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4amarch/pseuds/h4amarch
Summary: "하지만, 원한다면 오라클 수조를 한 번 더 볼 수도 있어.역겹기는 하지만, 이상하게 매혹적이기도 하지."펠릭스 호니커는 남은 생애의 무의미함을 심사 숙고한다.





	병에 담긴 신

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [god in a jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948977) by [h4amarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4amarch/pseuds/h4amarch). 



> 제 "god in a jar" 한국어 번역입니다! 영어판은 여기서 읽을 수 있어요:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948977
> 
> 어렸을 때 미국가서 10년 동안 살다보니... 한국어가 어색할 수도 있어요... 이해 바랍니다.  
> 생각도 못 했던 트위터에서 헬샤 팬들 많이 만나게 되어서 기분이 좋아서, 몇 달 전에 썼던 픽을 번역해 보았습니다. 현재 37페이지 넘는 베넷펠릭 픽도 쓰고 있는 중인데, 나중에 다 쓰고 시간 나면 번역까지 시도해 볼까 생각 중인데... 그건 나중에 대학 방학 시작하면 할 수 있는지 알게 되겠죠 ㅋㅋ
> 
> 뭐 일단... 이 픽 번역이 잘 되었기를!

오라클이 들어있는 욕조까지의 걸음 길은 거의 꿈 같다. 계단 꼭대기에 서서 맥동하는 유기체의 벌판을 멍하니 쳐다보는 펠릭스는, 현기증이 나기 시작한다. 그는 손을 타일 표면에서 가볍게 올리고는, 간단한 리듬을 두드렸다. _하나, 둘. 하나, 둘, 셋._ 그리고 그것에 내장복합체의 원시적인 신경계는 연결과 신호를 더듬으며 반응한다. 제각각 따로 숨을 쉬던 부분들이, 거의 인간의 숨소리처럼 들릴 때까지 ( _하나, 둘. 하나, 둘, 셋_ ), 서서히 결합한다.

그것이 천천히 움직이며, 자기 자신을 밟아 올라서며, 살과 피의 황량한 언덕을 만든다. 오라클이 왜 이 반응을 보이는 이유를 알지 못했지만, 시작하기가 길고 힘든 연구라고 생각했다. 그리고, 그 생각이 맞았다면, 뭐—그는 그런 연구를 마무리할 기회조차 없을 것이다.

이 욕조를 쳐다보며 시간을 보낼 때 항상 그렇듯이, 머릿속 깊이 숨겨놓았던 생각이 다시 떠오른다. 숙주가 돼버릴까. 그리고 그 한 마디를 따르는 것은, 처음엔 이상한 종류의 의식으로 시작했던, 이제는 습관이 되어있는 논리적인 생각 과정.

숙주가 된다면 최소 1주일, 최장 1개월으로 수명이 단축된다. 그렇지만 자가 진단 결과가 정확하다면 이미 남은 수명은 그것보다 짧은걸. 오라클은 그의 사고 과정을 파괴할 것이고, 죽을 때까지 하나 포기하기 싫은 것이 있다면 기억과 마음, 말하자면 “자기 자신”이다. 하지만 이미 생각하고, 집중하고, 중요한 것을 기억하는 데 어려움을 겪고 있는데, 다를 게 있을까.

숙주가 되더라도, 오라클을 어떻게 사용할까? 자신의 몸이 붕괴되는 것을 막으려? 그래봤자 결국 오라클이 그를 파괴할 게 뻔할뿐더러, 오라클에 의해 유발된 죽음이 내부 장기가 실패하는 것보다 덜 아플 리가 없다. 그렇다면 소원 자체를 아픔 없이 죽는 방법으로 쓸까? 그 용도로 쓰일 마취약 몇 가지를 이미 실험실에서 준비했는데, 오라클을 쓸 이유는 없다. 케타민의 샘플을 선택하기만 하면 된다.

무시무시하고 전능한 오라클이 그의 죽음을 막는 데 전혀 쓸모가 없다니, 펠릭스에게는 그 사실이 조금 우스웠다.

피할 수 없는 진실이 어지러운 낙서와 어렴풋이 들리는 말소리로 채워진 4층의 바다처럼, 억압적이면서도 위안을 주는 어둠처럼, 그를 삼켰다. “살고 싶다”라고 오라클에게 소원을 빌면 어떻게 될까? 아니, “죽고 싶지 않아”라고 하는 것이 더 정확할까? 오라클은 그런 의미론을 신경 쓰기나 할까? 그런 소원을 빌면, 윌트사이여 처럼 무한대의 그릇을 가진 존재로 변하게 될까? 아니면 살기 위해 필요한 최소한을 갖춘, 앞에 보이는 생각 없이 숨쉬기만 하는 내장복합체와 같은 것으로 만들어질까?

이런 상황에는 변수가 너무 많고 상수가 충분하지 않다고 펠릭스는 다시 한번 자기 자신을 타일렀다. 정신을 차려보니 손가락은 멈춰있고, 따라 할 리듬이 없어진 내장복합체는 목적 없고 형태 없는 상태로 다시 녹아내려 있었다.

죽는다는 것을 침착히 받아들인 것은 아니였다—오히려, 두려웠다. 너무나도 두려웠다. 하지만 그가 할 수 있는 일은 없었고, 이런 순간에 펠릭스는 자신이 “어쩌면” 같은 생각을 하게 내버려 두었다가, 자라나는 그 무의미하고 비논리적인 희망의 가지들을 체계적으로, 무자비하게 잘라낼 뿐이었다.

...불면증과 일 중독에 시달리는 펠릭스가 봐도 늦은 시간이었다. 남은 귀중한 몇 시간의 잠을 낭비하지 않는 게 좋을지도.

* * *

나중에, 아일러가 기꺼이 숙주가 되겠다고 할 때, 약간의 질투가 심장을 찔러왔다. 뭘 안다고 윌트샤이여를 찾는 것이 남은 인생을 잃을만한 가치가 있다고 결정하는 걸까? 현재 건강상태를 봐서는 수명이 최악의 경우라도 오십 년 이상일 텐데, 왜, 도대체 _왜_ 그녀는 그것을 다 버리는 것일까?

하지만 그녀의 행동이 마음에 심는 작은 안락감을 부정한다면 펠릭스는 거짓말쟁이가 될 것이다. 스칼렛 아일러는 모르겠지만, 오라클을 받아들임으로서 그와 똑같이 빛이 없는 미래를 가진 동지가 된 것이다.

적어도, 헉슬리 삼촌같이 될 수 없다면, 펠릭스는 아일러가 윌트샤이여를 찾을 수 있기를 바랬다.

**Author's Note:**

> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다. uvu  
> 트위터: @h4amarch  
> 텀블러: h4a-march


End file.
